demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiko Tsukisama
History Hiko was born on April 30, 1993 to Marisha-Ten and Hiroshima Tsukisama. He is five years older than his sister Sora. Unlike Sora, Hiko knew about his real mother when he was born. That's because in the first five years of his life, up until Sora was born, Marisha-Ten lived with him and his father. When Sora was born, Marisha-Ten felt she was becoming too human, and left them. Hiroshina remarried, but since Hiko knew the truth, he wouldn't allow his step-mother to become apart of the family. "I hate you", "You're not my mother!", and "I hope you burn" were common phrases said by Hiko. Hiko often skipped dinner, preferring to play in his room. When he was 7, his wings finally grew big enough that he could fly with them. He often went out to fly without telling, which was his mistake. One day, as he flew, a monster smelled him. It chased after him on the manor grounds. The guards had no idea, so Hiko flew until he grew tired. When he did get tired, he fell to the ground, where the monster began attacking him. It began to rip off his wings, causing Hiko to scream in pain, alerting the guards. The guards killed the monster, but it had succeeded in ripping off one of Hiko's wings. Hiko was greatly saddened, even more when he found out that the wing couldn't grow back. He became angry at his father because his father didn't even know that he had left because he was with Hiko's step-mother. Angered, Hiko requested to live with their grandmother in the second manor in Tokyo. His request was granted. During his teens, Hiko learned more about self-defense. He took several karate classes, and was also on the Student Council at his high school. He was forced by one of his friends to join the choir. There, he was scouted by an agent, who signed him to a record label. However, that didn't work out, so he joined Johso-Kamihita Records, a record label for demigods. The owner, Johso, invited him to join a part-time boy band, Aincrad. He accepted, and is now "Tsubasa". After a few years, he decided to visit his family (whom he had only spoken to on the phone). He was shocked when he saw how big his little sister had grown. Appearance Hiko has somewhat long pink hair in a messy haircut. His skin is sort of pale, and his eyes are a sky blue. He's around 6'4, and his attire is whatever is clean. He has a 6 pack, and a very lean body. He has a tattoo of "03" on his shoulder, because if he was involved more with the Tsukisama head, he would have been 3rd in line. Unlike his sister, Hiko only has one wing, because the other was ripped off. Personality Hiko can seem cold to anyone he doesn't know (as tradition for members of the Tsukisama clan). When he does know you well, he'll joke around and kid a lot, along with being sort of a pervert. When he's on stage as "Tsubasa" or "Hiko", he'll have a more flirtatious act, along with acting a lot more smexy. To only those he trusts, will he show his very lazy side. Abilities Hiko, as a son of Marisha-Ten, has minor light manipulation. He can fight in various types of Karate, and he was blessed by his mother after his wing was ripped off (because his other wing withered and turned black). Johso-Kamihita Records Hiko is signed to this record label under two names; Hiko, and Tsubasa. Tsubasa is his stage name when he's in Aincrad, and is known as the "Bad Boy" there. Hiko himself is a pop star that is world famous. Nonetheless, he has many rabid fangirls. He makes an average of 3,000 dollars per show, and often has to work hard because the record label only takes the best they can find. Gallery Hikohawt.jpg|"Jesus. I literally just got out of the pool 10 minutes ago. Get away." Hikodog.jpg|"This is Lali. She's very hostile, so stay away. *cute smile*" Hikoandsora.jpg|"Sora~! I think this dude wants to die..." "Then let's fulfil his wish, Nii-San." Hiko1.jpg|"Here. I'm required to give you this gift. For the date." Sori3.jpg|"Hehe. It's fun going back to the beginning. Right?" Sori1.jpg|"...Sora stabbed my eye..." Rsz hiko shirtless.jpg|"And Jason thinks he can make the girls swoon..." Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Marisha-Ten Category:Males Category:Demigod Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Page